


Prettiest of Them All

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Issues, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Criminal!Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mid-life Crisis, stripper!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared used to be an amazing stripper, everyone wanted him. Not anymore though. Now that he was close to pushing to his thirties, he felt old and ugly. Jared wasn't making as what he was used to. He began to have a mid-life crisis, leave it to Jensen to make everything better.





	Prettiest of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today in one whole hour. Wow. I just the idea out of now. Might write a prequel of how they met and how Jensen stole precious diamonds, but don't get your hopes up since I'm getting writer's block again... I wanted to write Jared being sassy and somewhat dramatic and a cute little shit. Because why not? Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared counted the money he made for the night. He frowned when he counted only three-hundred and twelve dollars. No... That couldn't be right. Jared counted again, only to be correct the first time. From all his late nights of stripping, this was the shortest amount he had ever gotten.

He hid his money when the new strippers entered the backroom. It would be embarrassing if they were to see Jared's crumbled bills. They were all laughing and talking as they began to take off their slutty clothes. Jared could clearly hear them.

"I can't believe I made another thousand!" a blond said.

"Man, this is the best job ever! Easiest money making I've ever done," another guy exclaimed.

They made more than Jared. He used to make the highest than any stripper who worked in the club with him. But now with fresh meat... Jared was sloppy seconds.

Jared gazed at the mirror in front of him. He wore pink lip gloss and dark eyeliner to make his hazel eye pop out. His cheeks were dusted with sparkle powder and blush. Before, Jared would flick his hair and bat his eyelashes and call himself a cutie. But now, he couldn't stand to look at himself.

He felt old and ugly. Quickly, he grabbed his bag and pulled out his make-up remover wipes so he could harshly rub his face. He needed the damn make-up off. Once it was all gone, he stared back at the mirror, finally watching his real image.

A man who was near his thirties— Jesus Christ— he was getting old. Jared felt his eyes getting watery and his lips quivering. He turned off the lights to his dresser as he grabbed his bag and left.

Jared had been a stripper for six years now, and he was damn good at his job. He knew how to move his body and swing around the pole. All the attention would be drawn to Jared, just like he loved it. He was a star. At least, he had been one. Jared recalled how all the costumers wanted to see him and give _him_ all of their money.

They showered him with love and affection, and also with a side of wad of cash. They couldn't touch, but they could see Jared. But now, no one wanted him anymore. Jared didn't look like a twink anymore. His body wasn't lanky as it was in his early twenties. His facial hair was starting to grow more and it was a bitch to shave every week. Jared liked to be smooth everywhere.

Jared even spotted a few strands of grey hair on his head. He wanted to cry. All his _cuteness_ was gone. Even his boyfriend hadn't even looked at Jared anymore— then again he was busy trying to figure out how to break into a bank. But still!

As Jared entered the apartment, he could hear Jensen cussing in his safe-room. Jared rolled his eyes and went into their bedroom to change. He wanted to get out of his booty denim shorts and crop t-shirt. Usually, he loved to show off his sexy body to Jensen by waltzing into his room, purposely disturbing him— because he could— by hugging him from behind.

They had a weird little routine at this point.

Jensen would grumble and pry Jared's arms off of him, instead his eyes focusing on whatever blue prints were on his desk. Jared would be more determined to get his attention again, much to Jensen's annoyance. Then, Jensen would exclaim his incredible plan of cracking a safe and stealing thousands of dollars. Sure, Jared bitched about Jensen's stupid fool proof plan because it pissed him off that Jensen put him in second place. Jared, then, would point out how his plan didn't even make sense because something didn't add up. What? Jared liked to believe he helped Jensen with his plans.

Yet at the moment Jared would rather not bother him. Jared just wanted to eat ice cream and watch sad movies on their expensive TV.

Opening his drawers, Jared picked up Jensen's sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. It was the ugliest clothes Jared had ever seen. He easily changed and dragged his feet to the kitchen, pulling out a carton of chocolate ice cream from the freezer.

He sat his old ass on the couch and turned on the TV. Jared began to devour his ice cream, enjoying the sweetness and sugary taste. He hardly ate ice cream because he tried to watch his figure. Beauty came with a price, after all. However, he didn't give a rat's ass about it in his current situation.

Jared was halfway through the carton when he heard footsteps behind him. Jared continued licking his spoon, not daring to turn around.

"Jared?" Jensen called him. "You okay?"

"Peachy," Jared answered, scowling a bit as he dug roughly into the ice cream.

Jensen walked around the couch so he could see Jared's face. "You sure, babe?"

Putting the carton on their coffee table, Jared narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "Yes— Besides, why do you care? You should be happy I'm not bothering you anyway. So go back into your safe-room."

"I'm used to you interrupting me," Jensen admitted, "and you always point out a flaw in my plans." Jared sagged, and sighed in defeat. He couldn't even be a good boyfriend. Where the fuck was his life going? "And... Are you wearing my clothes?" Jensen marched towards him as he got a better view. "Holy shit! You are. Now I know you're not fine."

Jared covered his chest my crossing his arms and turned to his side, away from Jensen. "So what? Boyfriends do that all the time!" Jared countered.

"True. But no one had ever had Jared Padalecki as their boyfriend, babe. Just me. Therefore, I know for a fucking fact that you would never wear any of my shitty clothing because you said, and I _quote_ , 'I'd rather be caught dead than wear your outfits.'"

Suddenly, Jared's shoulder shook as he started sob, he picked up his legs so he could cry on his knees. Jared felt Jensen sit right beside him, his hand rubbing his back for comfort. It was a sweet gesture for a criminal like Jensen.

"What's wrong, babe?" Jensen asked. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I'm old and ugly!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Jensen's eyes widened in disbelief. "Who the fuck told you that so I can kick their ass?" Jared shook his head between his knees, then he raised his head, revealing his puffy eyes.

The sight made Jensen want to kill someone. Jared was his sassy, bitchy, and strong boyfriend. Nothing could bring him down. It was one of the reasons why Jensen fell in love with him in the first place. Jared played hard to get and challenged Jensen into winning him over. And now that he had him, Jensen was never letting him go.

It hurt Jensen that Jared was breaking down in front of him. Whatever he was stressing over was really affecting him. Jensen couldn't have that happening.

"Come on, baby. Tell me what happened?" Jensen brought Jared's head against his shoulder.

Jared sniffled, then mumbled, "It's stupid."

"It's not stupid if you're crying over it and eating ice cream." Jensen eyed the carton, then back at Jared. "Now talk."

He took a deep breath, then started, "I used to make a lot of money stripping, Jensen. Now I could barely make enough... One-third of it." More tears fell on his cheeks. "No one wants me anymore. They all want new pieces of ass... since mine is old."

Jensen restrained himself from saying 'you don't need to be stripping anymore anyways', because the last time they had a major argument about that. Jared still wanted to be a stripper so he could earn some money of his own, which Jensen found it pointless. He fucking robbed for a living. Jensen had enough money to buy five pent houses and two yachts.

Hell, he spoiled the shit out of Jared: buying him cute clothes, brand new cars, and lots of jewelry. Although, deep down Jensen was happy that Jared had pride.

"Next year I'm going to be thirty. Sooner or later the club is going to kick my ass to the curb," Jared continued. "There are new strippers there, Jensen. Hot, young, and attractive strippers!" Jared closed his eyes as he sniveled. "You'd probably love them."

Jensen snorted. "Why the fuck would I want immature brats?" His left arm wrapped firmly around Jared. "You're the only one for me, baby." He made a mental note to go back to the club, so he could throw Jared a huge wad of cash and make the other guys jealous.

"Really?" He tilted his head upwards, blushing as he saw that Jensen was looking directly at him. "Just me?" Jensen really wanted to hit him. Jared and insecurity didn't mix well together. Jensen liked it when Jared was proud and a bit egoistic, not that he would ever admit the last one. It would only boost Jared's ego ten times.

"Yeah, baby. It took me a while to win your ass! You think I'm just going to stop loving you after all the trouble I went through? Fuck no! Jared, I robbed the most expensive ring for you." Jensen grabbed his hand to raise it up. Both looked at the ring in Jared's finger; the ring that was proof that he belonged to Jensen.

"You're the only one that ever got me something. Even if it's _stolen_ ," Jared chuckled, a smiling reaching his lips.

Jensen's lips quirked upwards as he said, "Semantics."

"Maybe I should stop being a stripper." Jared sighed. "I should let you take care of me."

"I've been telling you that for years now," Jensen huffed, smacking the back of his head, annoyed. Nevertheless, he was pleased with what he was hearing; his wish for Jared to stay at home might come true. "I'll take care of you and your cute, tight ass."

Jared pouted, cutely. "Asshole," he muttered, but with no heat. Jared nuzzled onto Jensen's collarbone, like an adorable kitten. Jared loved the smell on Jensen. He smelled like metallic with a hint of cologne that was lingering around his neck. Jared breathed it in, enjoying his scent.

"Uh, Jared— Babe," Jensen moaned as Jared kept squirming closer— almost on top of him— to his neck and chest. "You're going to get me hard if you keep doing that," he complained. Jensen flopped back onto the couch, taking Jared with him.

Jared hummed. He happily rested on his lover. Jared could hear Jensen's steady heartbeat beginning to beat rapidly. It was sometimes unreal that Jensen was still in love with him. Jensen could have anyone he wanted, but he chose Jared, every time.

Jensen roamed his hand into Jared's long hair, lovingly. If any of his friends were to see the sight of Jensen being a loving, doting boyfriend, they would all laugh and call Jensen a _big o' softie_. Yeah, no thanks. He would only show his soft side in private, and only for Jared to see. Nobody else.

Quietly, Jared whispered, "Do you really think I'm still pretty, Jensen?" Jared couldn't help but ask, his chin lightly digging on his sternum, waiting for Jensen's answer. He batted his eyelashes to him to give an extra effect. Fuck. He could still pull off the cute look that always made Jensen melt in the inside.

"The prettiest of them all, babe," he said in a heartbeat. "Fucking beautiful. And all _mine_." Jensen was being so serious that it even made Jared want to cry all over again. How in the world did he ever get somebody like Jensen?

Jensen leaned down to kiss Jared, showing all of his love within the kiss. Jared's heart had officially left his body. Jensen had stolen his heart in every possible way.

As they pulled away, Jensen said, seductively, "Show me your sexy body." Jared rose to his feet and began to tug Jensen off the couch, eager to head to the bedroom. Jensen smirked.

"I have the perfect outfit!" Jared squealed. "Prepare to be amazed, hot stuff."

No matter how much they bickered and told each other off, they would always apologize and make love in the end. But there were times when it was the opposite, when one of them needed comfort while the other was right beside, comforting. They weren't a normal couple, but they damn sure weren't a crazy couple either.


End file.
